Close Call
by SSAmolloy7
Summary: JJ and Will (who she's keeping a secret from the team) spend the weekend at hers, but her secret is almost found out when Emily and Pen show up at her place, catching her off guard. One shot.


**I wish we could have seen something like this happen on Criminal Minds...anyways, hope you like it, and reviewing would be the icing on the cake! :D**

"Go go go! ... No! ... Get him! …What the hell was that!" JJ huffs as she collapses back onto the couch, throwing her arms in the air. "Seriously, how did..." she said, shaking her head in frustration and points her hand at the TV "We were winning, and now it's like they've forgotten how to play!" She continues her rant.

When it came to her beloved Redskins, not even the presence of a charming New Orleans detective could keep her from speaking her mind, especially during game time. The Ravens had managed to recover the ball the Redskins had fumbled and scored a touchdown, now putting the score at 24-10, and making it abundantly clear that the only way the Redskins could win would be by a miracle.

When JJ heard him chuckling beside her, she turned her head with a 'what are you doing?' expression on her face "This isn't funny!" she says to him in a serious tone, and slaps him lightly on the arm. This only makes him laugh again "Explain to me how losing is funny Will!" she asks, trying to keep her face straight, but fails when the corners of her mouth turn upward. She tries to cover it up quickly but the sight of Will laughing just made it impossible not to join in.

"Aw, don't be such a sore loser Cher" he says to her once the laughing subsided and pulls her in to his side. She grabs the remote from beside her and switches the TV off, not really in the mood to re live the Ravens scoring over and over.

She shakes her head and runs her hand through her hair, then turns to look at him "You saw what happened, right? I could've played better than those guys" she says as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"You really get worked up over this sorta stuff, don't ya" he says, letting out a small laugh. He couldn't help but find it all amusing; how she'd jump off the couch and celebrate as if she just scored the touchdown for the team or when she'd shout angrily at the players when they messed up, as if they could hear her through the screen.

"It's just hard not to get mad when they play so crappy" she replies. "We should've won that" she adds before hopping off the couch when she hears her phone vibrate on the kitchen counter. "You want another beer?" she asks him as she walks into the kitchen and picks up her phone.

"Im okay" she hears him reply from the sitting room

_Anything in particular you wanna see tonight? I'll be going to pick out a couple movies before I pick up Pen –Emily_

"Crap" she mutters. She completely forgot that she had invited Emily and Penelope over for a movie night last Friday when she bailed on girl's night to be with Will in New Orleans. She felt like a crappy friend cancelling on them again, but she didn't want them to know she already had company. Just as she was about to reply, she heard Will call her name. "Yeah?" she responded, and started typing away

_About tonight, I don't th-_

"Bad news…I gotta fly back tomorrow afternoon. My-"

This caught her attention "What?" she said, disappointment clear in her voice. She put her phone back down, mid text, on the counter since she had to leave it charging, and walked back to where he was. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, boss wants me on a case tomorrow evening. Don't know what happened, but sounds bad if it can't wait 'til Monday" he explains, putting his cell back in this pants pocket.

JJ joins him back on the couch, her foot resting underneath her "It feels like you just got here" she says sadly, her eyes look down at her hands resting on her lap.

"I know, the weekend goes by too quickly." He answers, pulling her in for a hug. Her arms wrap around his waist, and she rests her head against his. His hand rests on her waist and he presses a light kiss on her forehead. "But, hey, we still have the rest of today together, so it's not all bad" He adds, trying to cheer her up.

JJ sighs and moves her hand to push against him and sits back up "You're right. Enough of the wallowing." She says, more to herself. It was hard being away from him for most of the week. She had grown to love the little things, like having the constant warmth beside her in the bed, the smell of his aftershave fill the room in the morning after he got dressed, or how he'd sometimes surprise her by wrapping his arms around her waist from behind when she cooked. She hated having to give these up…to give him up. "So what do you want to do?" she asks him

He reaches over her lap to grab the remote, and turns the TV back on to the match. The sports pundits were discussing the Redskins fumble that lead to the Ravens scoring, while the clip was playing over and over again.

"Nah ah, I hope you're changing the channel" JJ tells him, but judging by the evil grin on his face, she knows that he has no intention of doing so. "Oh, so this is how its gonna go, huh?" she playfully threatens

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I love me some highlights, especially in slo-mo" he teases, giving her a wink before turning back to the TV. He hears her let out a small laugh, and just as the replay of the fumble comes up again, he turns the volume up with a big ol' smile on his face.

"Two can play at that game" she says as she starts to get off the couch, but is quickly pulled back down.

"Oh no you don't" Will quickly tosses the remote against the cushion beside him and pushes JJ down onto her back. His hands go to her sides and starts tickling her, and before she can get away, he uses his body to hold her down.

"No! Will…stop!" JJ screams before laughing uncontrollably as his fingers attack her midsection. She tries desperately to get out from under him, but that's no use, so she tries to buck him off, which also fails "Please! Stop!" She begs, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Alright, alright" he chuckles and then moves his hand form her waist to push a loose strand of her hair from her face.

JJ just lay there trying to catch her breath with a smile on her face, and when she noticed how close he was, her eyes shifted down to look at his lips that were inches away form hers. She lifted her 'now freed' hand to grasp the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her. Their lips met, the kiss starting off a slow and gentle one. Will's arm rested beside her head while the other stayed at her side and hers moved to the hem of his shirt, gathering the material in her hands. When he felt JJ run her tongue along his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and granted her permission. Their tongues danced together, and all too quickly, the control that they usually had melted away. Her hands lifted to his hair and gently ran her fingers through it to stop at the back of his head and tugged on it. His groan was swallowed up by her mouth, and when they broke for air their eyes met. Time stood still. Their hearts hammered, chests rose and fell quickly, and eyes full of lust never parted.

JJ swallowed and was the first to break the silence between them "Bedroom"

Will wasted no time following her order, so he pushed off the couch, pulling her with him, and picked her up. Her arms went to wrap around his neck and her legs did the same around his waist. He captured her lips in his, kissing her hungrily until she started kissing him back. He started making his way towards her room, but stopped to push her back against the wall to get a better grip on her legs. When her lips parted under his, he deepened the kiss again, his tongue exploring her mouth, causing her to moan.

She removed her hand from around his neck to push them away from the wall. "Bedroom, now" she said against his lips.

He couldn't help but laugh against her lips "Bossy little thing, aren't ya" he said, breaking contact with her lips for a moment before they were claimed again by her mouth, making her smile.

As they were making their way down the hallway, Will stumbled and stubbed his toe off the leg of the table, which caused the whole thing to shake. JJ laughed against his mouth but the sound of something smashing on the floor caused the two to stop and investigate. Will was the first to find bits of the ceramic vase on the ground by his feet.

"Jayje-" he started to apologize but was interrupted

"Its fine Will" she told him before giving him a swift kiss. She untangled her legs from his waist and dropped down so she was now standing in front of him. Her fingers entwined with his and she gave a light tug of his hand as she took a step backwards. "We can clean it up after" she added.

The broken pieces of the vase crunched under their shoes as they walked to the bedroom, and as JJ opened the door, she looked back at Will and said "I never did like that vase" and pulled him in behind her. The door slamming shut.

* * *

All that could be heard inside the room was the sound of their laboured breathing. Both were just staring up at the ceiling and trying to get their breathing back to normal.

"God Will…" she said, letting out a breath, making him laugh a little

He turned his head to look over at her "I'm sorry about the vase" he replied. He wasn't all that sorry about what happened, but he definitely made it up to her a few minutes ago.

"Forget about it…" she told him, waving her hand "it was worth it". She glanced over at him with a smile on her face.

He pushed himself off the cushion to give her another kiss, when they heard her door bell ring. He looked over at his watch on the bedside table "It's 7pm, you expectin' someone?"

She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek "Not that I know of". She threw the cover off and sat on the edge of the bed to put on her underwear. She saw Will's t-shirt on the floor so she picked it up and pulled it over her head as she walked out the bedroom door. She walked down the hall, remembering to avoid the shattered vase, wondering who it could be.

She ran her hands through her hair to try and fix it up a little, hoping it didn't look like a crazy mess, and opened the door, hiding half of her body behind it. It was Emily and Garcia, each holding a bag of goodies and some movies in their other hand. _Crap_.

She cleared her throat quickly "Hey," she croaked, hoping her face didn't look like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Hey, we tried to reach-" Garcia started but stopped when she realized they probably interrupted something as they saw their blonde friend standing half naked in an oversized shirt. "Okay, I think we just interrupted something…" she said looking at Emily who had a smile on her face, her eyes glancing around the room behind JJ, hoping to get a peek at the guy. "We tried your cell but when you didn't answer we just thought you were busy, or something, so we assumed everything was still on…but now I know _why _you didn't answer…" Garcia explained quickly

"Um, my phone was in the kitchen charging, I guess I didn't hear it… I'm sorry" she replied, avoiding eye contact with Emily who looked at her with a big smug look on her face.

For a few seconds, no one said anything.

"Is he in there now?" Garcia whispered, pointing towards her room

"Garcia!" Emily hissed. Even though she wanted to know the answer to that question too, at least she knew to wait until Monday to ask her about it.

"What?!" Penelope asked innocently, looking to the brunette beside her "I just want to know who the guy that's making my kitten so happy is" she told Emily

Again, a couple more seconds passed between the three of them until Prentiss looked over at JJ "Is he?" Emily asked

JJ glanced at her friends and just _prayed_ Will stayed in the room "Uh..." she cleared her throat again "maybe…" she tried to avoid answering the question.

Penelope's features lit up and couldn't contain her happiness, a giant smile spreading across her face "Ok, _so_, we're gonna go," she grabbed Emily's arm "but you are _so_ not getting off the hook for this young lady" Garcia told JJ before she started pushing Emily towards the stairs

"We'll see you Monday" she heard Emily shout back to her before she had the front door closed.

JJ leaned her back against it for a moment before she muttered to herself "Crap"

**Review? It will make so happy :D**


End file.
